


【龚方】嘉年

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 无车。混乱十年背景。





	【龚方】嘉年

人群散开，露出场地正中央的人。  
在这种情况下还能保持体面是一个不容易的事情，人群里的年轻人们气势汹汹，却没来由地怕这个刚刚还在被他们鞭挞的女人。女人身上裹着已经破了好多处的粗布外套，头发被人们恶毒地剃掉一半，因为时间匆忙所以青头皮混着不长不短的发茬，嘴角还带着一丝淤青，平日里精心描画的妆容早就被擦成满脸的尘土。  
但就是这样女人身上还是有惊心动魄的美，在人人裹成一种颜色的时代女人衣摆里露出的一截细腰是最好的诱引，迎接痛苦的楚楚神色让气不过的女生都忍不住泄下三分力。  
女人躺在地上，呈一个蜷缩的姿势捂着自己身上最大的伤口不住地喘气，这让人们满意于自己所谓的战果，最先动手的人又揪着她的头发长篇大论一番，最后扔垃圾一样将她留在空旷的土操场上。  
女人浓密的睫毛颤动了一下，缓缓观察了一会四周后眼里忽然回复了些许生气，仿佛刚刚是去春游而不是挨了一场批斗，脚步迅速地赶回家中。  
家里的男孩听到门响便匆匆赶到门口，扶住关了门后突然站立不稳倒在地上的女人，替她撩起脸上被汗水沾湿的依旧黑亮的长发。女人攀着他的手臂喘着粗气，良久却又缓缓起身像是什么都没发生一样走进房间，软布沾着水细细擦洗脸上的泥灰，像是当年她在那个男人家中的梳妆镜前涂抹胭脂。  
等女人洗好衣服的时候方书剑已经烧好了热水，女人亲了亲他的脸颊，挂上床单做的布帘开始擦洗自己身上的伤口和血迹。等她裹好衣服之后方书剑已经睡了，她俯下身亲吻他的额头，长长的头发软软地垂下，蹭过男孩和他如出一辙的脸庞。

龚子棋被推选为队长也不无道理。他的父亲在革命的时候跟对了人，在这场浩劫一样的运动中得以保全，龚子棋自然有着优良的红色血统，再加上龚子棋天生面相凶，不知道多少人见他便怕，于是自然而然地他成为了活动的主心骨。  
他同这个时代的大多数人一样心中，充满对资本主义奢靡的摒弃，父亲教他男人生来拿枪闯天下而不是靠着嘴皮子算计，于是他格外看不起资本主义的余孽。他的眼光毒辣，一抓一个准，盯上的人总是能被发现身上有不符合时代的思想，但是那个旁人一看便知有问题的家庭他却迟迟不关注，像是未从其他人口中听说过一般。  
为什么不把那个女人狠狠地揪出来，掼在地上扣着高帽子用最恶毒的话让她沦为众人嘲笑的对象？  
龚子棋不想。他尚懵懂时曾经经过那个女人的家，正巧迎上遮窗的帘子被风吹开，少年好奇的目光正好撞上旧上海电影女人曲线完美的胴体。午后有清风，。龚子棋愣住，他知道这是违背道德的，可是少年天性让他还是站住脚步愣愣地窥视窗内的风景，直到有个孩子走过来嚷着冷，随后关上了窗。  
他第一次梦遗就是因为这个不知道多少次进入他梦里的画面，他梦见光洁的后背，柔软的胸脯，还梦见那一握细细的腰。他偷偷翻到了那个女人的信息，做了姨太太的歌舞剧演员因为大势所迫被给了钱送走，临走时却没告诉那个男人自己肚子里还有个孩子，如今凭着一双巧手在纺织厂工作，一个人带着孩子生活。  
龚子棋因为家庭的原因少年老成，在这件事上他却莽撞得像个心底压一团火的毛头小子，恨不能托父亲的关系给他们两个人送到只有自己知道的地方。那个孩子不重要，天知道龚子棋曾多少次带着背德的快感幻想他和孩子的妈妈，在他所幻想的故事里那孩子叫什么都可以，方书剑也好方恩仇也罢，他自动把那孩子降低到另一个辈分中不让他打扰他所幻想的旖旎香艳。

他的幻想结束于女人被拉出来批斗羞辱后第二天。  
对资本主义的凌辱践踏不可能一天就结束，就像是龚子棋无法阻止他们将正在工作的女人从工位上拽出来拉到龚子棋面前邀功请赏。他冷着脸参加着第一天的批斗大会，别人都以为他是对被批斗的人深恶痛绝，然而他只是想第二天来临之前应该怎样通知他们离开这个危险的地方。  
龚子棋选了凌晨三点，他踏着惨白的月光敲开或者说是直接推开方书剑的家门，开门的瞬间他呼吸停止，脑海中又一声金属铮鸣。方书剑怀中抱着女人的尸体，面上无悲也无喜，女人手腕上凝固的血迹像是一片诡谲的刺绣，又像是一朵未绽放的花。  
他怎么也没有想到他再次直面自己心中的完美情人便是在这种情况，一具尚温的尸体停在两个人，方书剑紧抿着嘴唇看着他。  
方书剑自然知道母亲的死是因为想让保留最后的体面，他不怪她，甚至因她终于有了为自己的决定而欣慰。母亲生性聪慧又骄傲，在外人面前甚至有时在他面前都会装出精致和无所畏惧，在没被疯狂的人们贬到尘埃里之前离开是她所做过的最正确的决定。  
第二正确的决定是告诉他龚子棋可靠，虽然不知道出于什么原因，但是方书剑还是选择了相信母亲。他无师自通地调整表情，递给龚子棋一个充满着无辜和慌张的眼神，用带哭腔的声音问他：“你是要来带我走的吗？”  
龚子棋被方书剑蛊惑，虽然面色仍然冷峻但是脑海里已经充满了无数条刚成型的嘈杂想法，他鬼使神差地走上前，钳住方书剑的手腕逼他看着自己的眼睛：“是，跟我走。

外面吵吵嚷嚷，好像是叫着方书剑妈妈的名字。生前精致体面的人死后被拉出来，被激进思想冲昏了头的年轻人对死者失去基本的敬畏，冠冕堂皇地列出她的十大罪状，最后定论她为畏罪自杀。方书剑靠着门试图听清那些可笑的发言，没有预料到龚子棋突然打开门，差点因为没站稳摔倒。  
“你在听什么？”龚子棋转身锁上门，拉过一个椅子背靠着门坐着，“听他们如何诋毁你母亲？你是不是根本对你母亲没有感情？”听到方书剑不接话心里涌起不知名怒气，语气不由得再压低几分：“你是不是根本不爱她？”  
方书剑听到龚子棋的话抬起头，房间内的黑暗让龚子棋看不清他的表情：“在学校里逼着我和她划清界限的是你们，现在问我爱不爱她的还是你们，你们到底是让我坚持革命立场还是不能冷酷无情？”  
龚子棋直接起身伸出手钳住方书剑的下巴，几乎和方书剑鼻尖相撞地问：“你的母亲是资产阶级余孽，你也不例外，你的出生就是一场错误，懂吗？”  
我看透你了。方书剑在心里无声地对龚子棋说。他转而勾起唇角，模仿着他妈妈微笑的弧度：“追求自由也是错误？”  
“妈妈经常会说到没有我的时候的日子，但是妈妈从来没表现出一点点的怀念。你们说妈妈贪恋奢靡的生活，说她怀念做姨太太的日子，说她举手投足都带着勾引和谄媚，但是她其实从来没有喜欢过那些日子。  
“她被娶进门的时候根本决定不了自己的人生，我那个不知道是谁的父亲娶她只是为了消遣，一个没有名气的歌舞剧演员除了依附名门还能怎么办？后来那个人的家散了，还算仁至义尽地给了妈妈钱让她能养活我们两个，为了照顾我妈妈什么事没干过？你们和我说阶级讲斗争，难道一个人的过去就代表他的一辈子吗？  
“妈妈那么骄傲的一个人，白天工作的时候受人欺负，你们不是说穷人被欺压太久了要做自己的主人吗，那为什么还不能放过已经和你们一样都是靠自己的劳动吃饭的妈妈？还是说她的身上已经像是以前流放犯人一样，有了个刺青活该受唾弃？  
“为什么我和妈妈就不能为了自己生活？龚子棋，我知道你，你家里很厉害，我说这些话你想说给谁都行，我问你你每天和一群土匪一样的人破坏别人的家庭，否定别人的人生，难道你就不觉得自己像是个白痴吗？”  
龚子棋在方书剑开口的时候就感觉不妙，接连地从喉咙深处说出无数句“你闭嘴”，最后实在忍受不了突然起身，被带倒的椅子和地面碰撞，在空旷的屋子里发出惊人的响声。方书剑条件反射一惊，龚子棋直接把方书剑摔到地上扼住方书剑咽喉，咬着牙低吼出一句“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”。方书剑纤瘦肩胛骨撞到地面，因为龚子棋的钳制而呼吸受阻，却仍然抬着眉挑衅一样看着龚子棋，无声地用口型问龚子棋：“自由有错吗？”  
龚子棋喘着粗气红着眼盯着方书剑，手下用力几乎要将他脖颈掐断最后龚子棋还是放开了手，不是怕方书剑死在自己手里，方书剑对他的态度让他恨不能直接给方书剑一个了断，他放开手是因为他发现自己被方书剑说服了。没人想跟随他人的想法活着，龚子棋心中关着一匹未被驯化的狼，而此时此刻方书剑正试图将那匹狼唤醒。  
龚子棋放开手，跨在方书剑身上居高临下地看着方书剑，却没来由地觉得蜷在地上咳嗽的人才身处主导地位。方书剑咳除了眼泪，说话带着点鼻音，但这并不妨碍他句句话戳中龚子棋心脏：“你看，我说对了。你动摇了。”  
“你不去做审讯官真的可惜。”龚子棋别开目光不与方书剑对视，抬起长腿起身扶正倒地的椅子坐下。  
“审讯谁，审讯你吗？”方书剑从地上坐起，露出一个带着妩媚的笑意，“审讯你的革命思想是否坚定？”  
龚子棋攥了攥拳复又松开，良久低声说：“给我老实点。”

或许龚子棋也觉得，他不应该混在人群里跟着莫名其妙的极端情绪走，或者带领着一群头脑发热的人做一些冷静下来之后觉得荒诞滑稽的事情，但无论如何他现在不仅不厌烦甚至很享受和方书剑待在这个简陋房间里的时光。  
方书剑很漂亮，他从他母亲那里继承了纤瘦的骨架和一双永远充满热情的眼睛。他从妈妈那里学会了跳舞，于是穿着单薄的白衬衫在龚子棋的要求下跳他会的所有曲目，百乐门到百老汇，黑管萨克斯到瑶琴丝竹，他在黑暗的房间里起舞，脚下带起的尘土迷了龚子棋的眼。  
其他的时候他和龚子棋讨论朦胧诗，讨论看似不知所云的文字背后的浓烈情感，即使有的思想与时代背离。他给龚子棋背诵他喜欢的诗句，给他讲他最喜欢的一句“乌鸦，这夜的碎片/纷纷扬扬”，说到这他浑身舒展，朝着龚子棋张开双臂，龚子棋几乎条件反射地想要拥抱他。  
龚子棋不知道自己主动提出来看守方书剑是不是个错误，因为他现在的所作所为和他的初衷背道而驰，他应该是厌恶方书剑的，他应该是在这个屋子里用尖锐的话语将方书剑逼得痛不欲生，而后大发慈悲地原谅方书剑的罪行，或许他还可以用方书剑代替他的母亲，毕竟两个人长着几乎一模一样的脸，除了那对带着英气的眉。  
但是龚子棋发现自己根本无法对方书剑产生其他想法。方书剑从最开始就把自己剖开了给他看，少年表情天然带着魅惑身上却带着洗衣皂的味道，出淤泥而不染地纯洁到了让龚子棋害怕的地步，即使他在和龚子棋交往时带着一点小心机龚子棋也欣然咬钩。  
他找到内心深处和方书剑的共鸣，黑暗中的少年拥抱一匹狼，狼低下头蹭着少年的柔软掌心。

有人敲门的时候方书剑正靠着龚子棋打盹，听到敲门声忽然惊醒，随后反应迅速地摆出一副无所谓的神情。敲门的人进来时看见的就是龚子棋指着方书剑痛斥，嘴里说出的话恶毒至极，而方书剑明显不知悔改，梗着脖子对龚子棋的话充耳不闻。  
来人问了龚子棋思想改造的结果，龚子棋便告诉他这个人的腐化思想根深蒂固，明天需要拉出去批评教育，简单交流了几句来人说着辛苦你了就离开了屋子。期间两个人讨论了明天批斗会的大略事宜，方书剑一直用带着怨怼的眼神看着他们两个人，倒真的像是个不知悔改的纨绔余孽。  
关上门之后龚子棋压低声音笑了两声，听起来有点像是犬类被摸毛时的呼噜声：“你演技不错。”  
“我从妈妈那里学的。”方书剑摇摇头朝龚子棋勾起唇角，“明天轮到我了是吗？”  
“方书剑你是不是以为我不舍得打你？”年轻的武装队队长表情阴郁地和方书剑开玩笑，换了旁人早就吓得说不出话，只有方书剑还笑眯眯地看着他。龚子棋自讨没趣，在方书剑身边坐下来抖了抖腿，两个人又有一搭没一搭地聊天，期间来换班看守的人被龚子棋的凶狠表情吓走，方书剑闷着头嘿嘿直乐。  
他们两个的灵魂在极短时间里碰撞融合，然而肉体却仅限于方书剑靠着龚子棋的肩膀，然后便是龚子棋落在方书剑额头上的一个轻之又轻的一个吻。龚子棋在凌晨三点的时候做出了这样的决定，他俯下身像是亲吻一片羽毛一样亲吻方书剑，然后把熟睡的人唤醒。  
方书剑没有真正睡着，龚子棋的吻落到他额头上时他就明白龚子棋做了什么样的决定。他假装刚睡醒，听着龚子棋告诉他怎么离开这里，脸上演出来的迷茫惊讶却逐渐崩溃。他不是不渴望自由，他可以以一个新的身份在另一个陌生的城市活得很好，但是他知道再也不会有这个昏暗的房间，他也再不会在黑暗中为一个人跳节奏轻快的雨中曲，也不会为其他人念自己喜欢的诗。黑暗里他们看不清彼此的脸也听不到彼此的心跳，沉默已经告诉了他们  
“方书剑。”方书剑手碰到门栓的时候龚子棋叫他的名字，他顿了一下，然后缓缓拉开门，轻而迅速地踏进凌晨三点的惨败月色中。  
那一刻方书剑的背影和那个午后窗内的绝美风景重叠，龚子棋预示到了以后入他梦也入他心的那个人。

龚子棋看守的人逃脱时用锐器划伤了他，众人看着龚子棋手臂上长而深的伤口不住吸气，赶忙找了人陪他去医院缝合伤口。人们敬佩于龚子棋面对危险时的毫不畏惧，但是方书剑的逃跑他难辞其咎，幸好龚子棋主动写了检讨，将武装队队长的身份给了平日里最善于活动的人。  
伤口可以拆线的时候龚子棋在家里拿着剪刀，将黑色的缝线一根根挑断，而后抚摸着那条狰狞的疤痕像是抚摸着荣耀的勋章。武装队乌烟瘴气，活动的初衷从批斗他们所认为的反革命到了和其他公社械斗，龚子棋不愿参与进去收拾了行李就坐上了不知开往哪里的火车。  
他和其他人一起挤在车厢中动弹不得，也同他们一起睡学校课桌临时拼成的床，但是却只是冷眼走在街上。路上他不停地回忆方书剑对他说的话，从认真的交流到随口说出的闲聊，到最后他在另一列不知道要开往何处的火车上终于参透了方书剑这个人，并真正爱上了他。  
那一瞬间他像是听到了谁的呼唤一样忽然抬头，然后他隔着车窗看到了月台上的方书剑。

方书剑现在应该过得很好。龚子棋对上方书剑的眼神的时候想，手下无意识地抚摸那条伤疤，他没来由地想起伸手不见五指的房间里那个花朵一样的吻。  
或许这条伤疤是方书剑唯一留给他的也是让他可以保留一生的罪证，也或许那个吻是他和方书剑的开始。龚子棋挤到车厢边，站在关不上的车门旁和方书剑对视，看着方书剑缓缓露出一个和糅着妩媚和清纯的笑意，自己也勾起唇角。  
汽笛发出一声长长的鸣响，方书剑在蒸腾烟气中闭起双眼，眼底浮上一层浅浅泪光。


End file.
